The Chosen One
by The Ventus Attribute
Summary: Dan could tell something was different about him, he always could... A bakugan fanfic with a slight twist from the anime in which some brawlers share the same powers as their attributed bakugan.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is my first fanfic…so yeah, any who… Dan do the disclaimer!**

**Dan: What, why me?**

**Me: If you don't want to do it get Runo**

**Dan: Fine, I'll do it**

**Me: Lazy**

**Dan: Hey!**

**Me: Just do it already**

**Dan: Fine, The Venus Attribute is **_**really **_**stressy and doesn't own bakugan-if he did he would change many things including: getting Shalice together, getting Mira & Ace together, getting Rabia together, getting Raife & Paige together ect, always having origianal brawlers in seasons and them keeping their origianal bakugan ect**

**Me: Hey! I'm am **_**NOT **_**stressy!**

**Dan: Yeah...**

**Me: Any who, on with the fanfic...**

Dan could tell something was different about him, he always could... 'Dan, heads up!' shouted Shun across the hallway 'AAAARGH' screamed Dan as the ball headed towards him, 'Hey Dan-' started Marucho before realising Dan was on the floor 'Do you want a hand?' asked Marucho 'thanks Marucho' said Dan 'at least some of us are nice' he glared at Shun across the hallway who was cracking up along with Skyruss and Drago. 'Thanks a lot Drago, I thought you were my friend' Dan said upset. 'Well _sorry_ for having a sense of humour' Drago replied. Dan walked off hurt. 'Drago that was really mean of you' stated Marucho who then walked after Dan.

"_ring, ring_" Dan's phone groaned "great a detention" he thought 'Daniel Kuso! 'Should you have your phone on in lessons?!' Miss Kisaki shouted 'No miss, sorry miss' Dan replied in complete monotone, bored 'Well that's a detention Daniel!' Miss Kisaki shouted "gosh she shouts a lot" Dan thought 'DANIEL KUSO! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!' 'Yes miss, I'm sorry miss, please don't hurt me miss' Dan begged. 'Well since you apologised so profusely I'll let you off detention' Miss Kisaki said while Dan along with the 30 other students in his class gaped in suprise.

'I cannnot believe you got let off that detention' a student said to Dan. Since getting let off detention, the word spread like wild fire and Dan was a star in the school. 'Dan' Drago said. 'What you want Drago' Dan replied, annoyed. 'I wanted to apologise for my terrible behaviour earlier' Drago said. 'Well in that case I accept your apology' Dan turned around with tears in his eyes and started hugging Drago. 'Stop Dan your embarrasing me' Drago said blushing. Dan suddenely stopped as he spotted Shun. 'Does Shun have anything to say?' Dan asked Drago, annoyed. Shun spotted Dan staring and walked over to him while 100's of girls wailed for him to come back. 'Dan-' began Shun. 'Save it Shun' Runo walked over, 'Your actions embarrassed Dan greatly and you laughing made it worse'. Dan couldn't believe it, Runo, _the _Runo-teenage heart throb-was standing up for him. 'I only wanted to apologise for that' Shun said. 'Fine' sighed Runo 'I'll let you off this time, but if you try anything again...' she gave him a murderous glare before walking off while Dan stared after her admiriably. 'So, yeah sor-' Shun tried again. 'Save it Shun' Dan stopped him. 'What now?' asked Shun 'You know I am trying to apologise. 'I said save it because I already forgive you' said Dan and gave Shun a bro hug. 'Aww how come I don't get tears' Shun joked and he and Dan burst out laughing. Dan broke away from the hug when he spotted Runo staring at him. Dan gave Runo a grateful smile and she smiled back and then turned around blushing.

**Me: Hoped you liked the first chappie.**

**Dan, Runo and Shun: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: This is my second chapter**

**Dan: No, I wouldn't have guessed**

**Runo: Dan! Don't be so rude!**

**Dan: Runo? What's Runo doing here TVA?**

**Me: If you're wondering I may be called TVA in my fanfics and Dan why do you care? Do you like her?**

**Dan: NO! *blushes"**

**Me: Right. SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Someone: Alright **_**stressy**_

**Me: I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT STRESSY. JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER, ALRIGHT?**

**Someone: Fine**

**Me: Just who are you anyway?**

**Someone: You'll find out soon enough... **_**Anyway **_**let's get on with the disclaimer so I can kill TVA *laughs evilly* **

**Me: *Gives him a weird look***

**Someone: The Ventus Attribute does not own bakugan otherwise he would have done everything listed in chapter 1 and more.**

Shun's Pov

'Dan?' I prodded him. 'DAN!' I shouted. 'Yes Shun, were you talking to me? Dan replied. 'YES, you're such an idiot sometimes!' I yelled at him. 'Oh, sorry' Dan replied. 'Let me guess-' I started. 'I know what you're about to say' Dan cut in. 'What then?' I asked. 'You were gonna say "You were thinking about Runo, weren't you" well I wasn't!' Dan said while blushing. 'Well then what made you zone out?' Shun asked 'And before you reply I wasn't going to ask about Runo so you revealed that little fact yourself.' 'Oh, right' Dan said. 'So, do you like her?' I asked, curious. 'Fine, I'll tell you, yes' Dan. 'Get in!' I clapped Dan on the back. 'Get in? Get in where?' Dan replied confused. 'Don't worry, you don't need to know.' Suddenly my ninja hearing picked up a bakugan conversation between Skyruss and Drago. 'Well, should we tell her then? I heard Drago ask 'She'll be so happy'. 'No, no' replied Skyruss 'we must let them find love on their own. Besides we're too busy trying to find The Chosen One.' My ears perked up with curiosity at that. 'Why did you say that in Capitals?' Drago asked Skyruss. 'Because that's his or her title, also I think someone's eavesdropping on us so let's go. Skyruss replied. 'Kay' said Drago. Shun was too busy thinking about that conversation to see them leave. "The Chosen One? Dan likes Runo?" were the thoughts swirling about in his head.

Runo's POV

'She _sooooo_ likes him' She heard "oh, wait, I know that voice " she thought. 'Julie!' Runo shouted. 'Yes Runo' Julie squeaked, scared. 'I've told you I don't like him' Runo ranted. 'Well then how come you're always staring after him, well, everywhere?' enquired Alice. 'Damn Alice you're always wise, FINE I LIKE HIM' Runo shouted and then blushed at what she just revealed. 'KNEW IT!' yelled Julie. Alice smirked, pleased to get a result. 'Well in that case Alice, _you_ like Shun' Runo smirked. 'Well, yeah Runo' Alice replied 'I am going out with him.' Runo was shocked "how the heck can Alice reveal her relationships to people so easily?" Runo ranted in her mind.

**Me: that's the second chapter done *yawns***

**Shun: Dan and Runo sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-**

**Dan and Runo: Hey!**

**Me: This chappie was basically getting Runo's and Dan's feelings out of the way. Don't worry Kisaki lovers; I will get Dan and Runo with each other, nobody else, just with a few obstacles along the way**

**Dan and Runo: SHUT UP!**

**Me: NO! I could easily kill you off, don't you know**

**Dan and Runo: *silence***

**Me: Anyways**

**Everyone: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE...I haven't been posting for ages...**

**Dan: We _all_ know why TVA hasn't been posting...he's _really _lazy as well as stressy.**

**Runo: Dan! Don't be so rude!**

**Dan: Runo?! TVA? What the heck is _Runo_ doing here?!**

**Me: *sniffle***

**Runo: Dan...*evil glare* Apologise RIGHT NOW!**

**Dan: Fine. TVA, I am _so_ sorry.**

**ME: Ah..Whatever...**

**Me and Runo: DAN! YOU'RE A JERK!**

**Me: I wasn't posting because my computer was kind of broken and then getting repaired for, like, ages...**

**Me: Oh, yeah, thanks to all those who have reviewed and favourited/followed my story.**

**Everyone: THANKS!**

**Me: These awesome people are: Sanasuke, Titania and OK. Once again, thanks.**

**Me: Now to get on with the story...**

**Someone (from last chapter): Hello again TVA...You should know, I've been stalking you...**

**Me: *majorly creeped out***

**Me: Anyways...**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE FANFIC! *everyone starts cheering***

Dan's POV

'DAN!'

I sat upright in my bed, knocking my alarm clock of my beside table as I did so. 'What the heck was that?!' I thought, 'In fact, I've been getting dreams like that a lot recently'... 'Should I wake Drago up? Nah, he's still sleeping, it is only...4:00! DAMN IT! I WANT MORE SLEEP!'

Shun's POV

"I'm the best _shinobi_ ever...lalala..." I sang, whilst skipping. Suddenly I heard murmering..._what's up with him? Is he sane?_ I looked around, trying to see who they were talking about...until I realised they were talking about me. I blushed in embarrassment. Then I noticed something really strange...Dan. I walked over as quickly as I could while trying to not knock anyone over. I'm that cool. "Dan!" I yelled, "what's up, buddy?". He ignored me and then collapsed onn the floor. 'Oh, crap,' I thought. "Nurse!" I shouted. Instead Runo ran towards me with an evil gleam in her eye. I shat myself. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM SHUN KAZAMI?!" Runo shouted. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" I protested. "Well I'm taking him with me" Runo concluded. I watched as she dragged, yes literally dragged Dan across the floor, I saw some people sniggering at me, I blushed and then ran.

Runo's POV

I stormed away from Shun. 'That damn Shun' I ranted to myself, 'who does he think he is, messing with Dan like that?'.

"Runo...". I stopped. I swear I heard a voice that sounded like Dan's. "RUNO!". Wait, that was Dan's voice, I turned to see a previously on the floor Dan now standing, looking bruised and angry. "Runo, why the heck did you drag me on the floor and why did you freak out at Shun? Huh?" Dan said. "I was taking, well, dragging you to nurse because Shun had beaten you up," I answered confidently. Dan's eyes softened momentarily, then re-hardened. I appreciate you care, but Shun had nothing to do with me on the floor." He exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Dan..." I cried. "I didn't know!". I suddenly felt a hand in my own, I blushed, realising it was Dan's. "It's alright Runo, but can you please just go apologise to Shun, he kinda shat himself..."

I nodded an affirmative.

Dan's POV

'These dreams, or nightmares, are getting worse every day...what shall I do?...'

**Me: WOOP! Chapter finished!**

**Shun: Sooo, TVA, you're always going on about how Dan likes Runo, but who who do _you_ like?**

**Me: *blushes* You don't need to know Shun. Besides I'm not part of this story, so yeah.**

**Shun: Hmm...**

**Me: Um...*does awkward turtle***

**Shun: Hmm...**

**Me: Anyways...**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW! BTW TVA DOESN'T OWN BAKUGAN THOUGH HE WISHED HE DID!**


End file.
